In The Shadows
by Dark Descender
Summary: It was over, the Governor is gone but not dead. Life at the prison changed since the Woodbury folk moved in, it was peaceful. Until A new threat arises. Carl goes missing. Rick and Daryl find a man that threatens their home and a new war breaks out, with both the Governor and the Masked-Man out there, will they survive. Suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1, our home.**

Peace.

Is that what this feeling is? It feels so foreign-so alien to Rick. This has to be the first time in a long, long while since he felt absolute peace. Watching the newcomers walking out of the dull grey bus into their home, their home. Not long ago they where prisoners of a mad man, the Governor.

Thinking back to the day he met the Governor face to face, the day he had to make a decision weather to hand Michone over to him for peace. But deep down inside he knew he wouldn't hold up his end of the bargin.

Moving his tired feet he walked over to the fence overlooking the prison field, icy blue eyes scanning over the the trees on the outside. Taking in a deep breath he could feel the cool morning air filling his lungs, the humid mist vanishing quickly as he exhaled. Even the morning seemed more peaceful, but how? It is just a time of day to everyone, but it still felt like a giant load was lifted off his shoulders.

"We did good", Daryl's voice broke the comfortable silence, Rick turned slightly to see Daryl standing next to him,"Give 'im time, he'll come 'round", scoffing slightly Rick returned his gaze to the tree line.

"Eventually", the topic was his son, Carl. After they came back with the Woodbury folk Carl went up to Rick, he could tell Carl wasn't happy seeing the Woodbury folk joining them,"he's just mad 'cause he thinks I brought the enemy into our home"

"Wouldn't blame him though, I wouldn't be thrilled to see them after what the Governor did"

"I don't think it's just that", Rick's gaze found a few walkers stumbling out of the trees towards the prison. It must be the smoke still coming from the right guard tower,"the smoke is attracting too much attention"

"Don't worry much 'bout it, what we need to worry 'bout now is our supplies"

"We got plenty still-"

"It won't last", Daryl cut Rick off,"we weren't planin' on bringing people back, now we got more mouths ta feed", Rick frowned at Daryl's last comment.

"You saying we don't have enough food?"

"Nah, just not gonna last as long", it's true. Daryl saw how much food they got from the prisoners that where here, it was a lot but not as much as they thought. With the new additions to their family the food will go faster."I'm thinkin' of maybe takin' Carl out ta hunt"

"Carl?", Rick questioned, he didn't really like the idea of his son being outside the prison at times like this. The Governor is gone, sure, but for how long? It's only a matter of time before he returns, or if her returns."he doesn't know how to even track Daryl"

Daryl shifted slightly to meet Rick's stare. He could understand that Rick didn't like the idea, and sure he would never have even imagined that he would offer something like this,"that's why I wanna bring 'im along, watchin' and learnin' 's better than me just telling 'im what ta do"

"I don't know, it was only yesterday that we where attacked by the Governor. Now my son being out there...", Rick trailed off,"I appreciate the offer, and I'm sure Carl would've too, but there's no telling what'll happen"

"I'm not sayin' right away, after we're sure that psycho is really gone we'll take it a day at a time"

Rick sighed, thinking about what Daryl said. Daryl had changed a great deal since Herschel's farm; although they all had changed since the dead came back to life. The people they had been before all this started could not survive in this world, change was sometimes good, but not all the time.

"Back at the farm", Daryl spoke again,"when I stayed far away from y'all, did me some good. Got me thinkin' 'bout things"

"Like what"

"Why I even bothered being 'round since Merle wasn't there"

Rick recalled when they went back for Merle on the roof top back in Atlanta. It had come across his mind a few times back then why Daryl stayed, but never had the time to ask the Dixon ticking time bomb."why did you stay"

"Guess I spent so much time lookin' for Sophia I forgot 'bout Merle for awhile. But after the barn incident I went further away, but never left. Think I didn't know what ta do next"

"Well I'm glad you stayed, if you left back then I doubt we'll be here right now", Rick patted Daryl's shoulder, just a small friendly manner. Daryl shifted his gaze before saying.

"Yeah, thought I would've been better on my own. When I left with Merle...it wasn't the same"

"We grown on you, or you gone soft"

Daryl huffed,"I ain't soft"

"No, just family"

The conversation ended there in a comfortable silence. The feint sounds of conversation rising within the prison, it was odd, never did Rick think that there would be this many people in the prison, their home.

With one last glance at the horizon they headed back into the prison.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it's safe Harold", Herschel chuckled at the woman no older than eighty asking her; what he assumed, husband. He also looked no older than eighty.<p>

"Yes, Christine they have fences and bars here"

"We have fences and bars", Herschel said extending the word 'we', he was making them feel welcome, apart of their family."follow the rest of your people, we'll make sure you two have a cell in no time"

"Thank you, we didn't catch you name friend?"

"I'm Herschel"

"Thank you Herschel, I'm Harold and this is Christine", Harold gestured to the woman next to him. They followed the rest of their people where they waited along the C block cells, anxiously waiting for what to happen next.

Spotting Rick and Daryl walking into the cell block he hobbled along with his crutches to them,"you took your time out there"

"What's happening", Rick asked looking at the crowd surrounding the cell block.

"Nothing yet, we where waiting for you"

" how are we going to do this", a new voice asked. Glenn stood next to Herschel still wearing half his riot gear,"the only other clear cell block is the one where the prisoners where staying"

"And now with more walkers in the tombs, it might not be clear anymore", Hershel reminded them.

"We can start clearin' out a block", Daryl suggested.

"I'm almost done blocking off the breach on the far side", Glenn added.

"Then you get done with that, Maggie can help. Daryl, you and I will get some helping hands to clear the D block. Once all the breaches are blocked off we'll start clearing the tombs"

They all nodded in agreement, Rick looked back into the cell block and frowned,"where's Carl?"

* * *

><p>First fic, please please review and tell me what you think, good bad or whatever, or you can pm me, guess I'll update soon.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2, building argument.**

"They'll be joining us"

Those words echoed within the young Carl Grimes's mind, it's the only thing he could think of.

"They'll be joining us"

Balling his hands into fists he slammed them onto the cool concrete ground, at the same time he rested his head against the wall he was sitting against. Without putting much thought into his speed he instead slammed his head against the wall causing the wall as well as his head to rattle. Carl's vision blurred and his head pulsed.

Groaning in pain and frustration; mainly because he just hurt himself, Carl rested a hand against the back of his head. Rubbing the small bump he was thankful for one good that came out of that, he temporarily forgot about all his anger. But now that he thought about it the anger slowly returned with those words.

"They'll be joining us"

Carl knew it wasn't really words that made him mad, it wasn't like someone said something mean or hurtful. It was the meaning behind those words. It meant that Rick brought the enemy into their home, and will be staying. That's what enraged Carl, the fact that his dad wasn't thinking of their own safety. He made a decision that benefited the Woodbury people, the Governor's people. Carl wondered how it went down, how did the Governor die. They left to kill the Governor and only to return with his people.

Is the Governor dead? Carl questioned. When his dad, Rick returned he didn't say anything about the Governor, only that he's people will be joining them. Carl pushed himself off the wall. He needed answers now. Getting up quickly he suddenly felt dizzy, the pulsing in his head started once again. Must've hit it harder than I thought, he told himself.

Blinking a couple of times he looked at his surroundings. It wasn't much to look at really, just a messy passage with a few doors along the sides, including the wardens office. Carl didn't know what the warden was only that he was like the manager off the prison, or something like that.

Nobody except Carl had come down here, he had been down here once before just to be away from everyone else. There where no walkers here, or at least along the passage. Stretching out his legs he walked back to where he last saw his dad.

* * *

><p>"Listen up!", Daryl hauled over the many voices that spoke at once. It only took one second for everyone to keep quiet. Rick, Daryl and Glenn walked into the middle of the crowd. Rick gave a single nod to Daryl and he returned the gesture.<p>

"I know you all have questions, but I'm going to ask you to put them on hold. For now I need a few volunteers in clearing some walkers out of the tombs", Rick paused to let their comments pass,"I know you've just arrived, but this needs to be done"

"I thought this place was safe", one of the Woodbury citizens piped from within the crowd, Glenn spoke up.

"Don't forget that we where attacked yesterday. There are some walkers wandering around the tombs but not as many as before"

"How can you be sure?"

"When we cleared the prison", Rick spoke,"there where walkers already trapped in here with now way out. There is a small breach on the far side but not many wander in here. While we are clearing the tombs Glenn here", Rick motioned towards Glenn,"will finish taking care of the breach, you have nothing to worry about"

Rick thought about his last words and realized they might not have been the correct choice of words. Sure the prison was safe-but anyone would worry, even Rick himself worries on countless occasions about wether or not anything is completely safe."we need volunteers to help clear the walkers out"

Looking around he noticed no one put up their hand, a small amount of comments where passed among the cell block as they looked at one another. At long last a lone hand razed and Rick got a good look at the woman."I'll go", she said. Rick knew her already, Karen. She was the only survivor of the Governors's mad shoot out at his own people.

"Thank you, Karen", looking back at the rest he asked,"anyone else"

One by one more hands where raised. Although the majority of the Woodbury folk consisted of elders, there where more younger people left behind. They must have some disadvantage when it comes to combat or handling walkers. There where also the children. There weren't many of them, Rick could make out five kids standing in the crowd. He didn't want to think about how many lost their parents thanks to the Governor.

"Thank you"

"Y'all be split into groups", Daryl said looking for Rick's approval.

"Two groups",Rick continued,"I'll be leading the first group, we'll clear the tombs all the way to cell block D"

"The rest y'all be followin' me to block A"

"No one breaks off from the group, you'll only be putting your safety at risk. Any questions?"

No hands where raised. Choosing not to wait for any hands Rick looked back at Daryl and Glenn."how are you going to do this", Glenn asked.

"No guns", Daryl didn't want to imagine how these people handled guns- or if they even held a gun before. It was best it they only used sharp weapons, it wasn't rocket science to know how to stab a walkers head."some knives 'n what ever else we got"

"I agree", Rick said seeing Daryl's point,"you and I will carry just in case something goes wrong"

"How 'bout Karen, she handled a rifle before"

"That when the Governor made them practice using them to attack us", Glenn piped in,"they don't know how to use them properly. You saw how they ran without firing a single shot, the only ones who shot aren't here including the Governor"

"He has a point Daryl, Karen wasn't even armed when we found her"

"How 'bout Maggie comes with us 'n Tyreese helps with the breach, she can handle a gun jus' fine plus she's got the other riot gear on her"

"Then it's settled", Rick concluded,"you and Maggie will clear the tombs up until block A, I'll lead the rest and maybe bring Sasha along. Get everyone a weapon, I need to clear something"

"Clear what", Glenn asked.

Rick stood there thinking for a short moment before replying,"just thangs, won't be long"

Walking out cell block he opened the door leading outside, a fresh breeze met him on his walk out. The outside was quiet compared to inside, it was a good silence with only the occasional twittering of birds. Standing near the gate separating the prison from the field Rick scanned over the field, looking for any sign of the sheriffs hat his son grown very fond of.

Not seeing him Rick was about to go search around until he spotted Carl rounding a corner from the main office building. To his surprise Carl was walking towards him, maybe he wasn't so mad about the Woodbury folk moving in as before.

"Is he dead", Carl said as soon as he was in hearing distance. Rick frowned at Carl's question, it wasn't even the usual 'dad' he would get. Carl jumped straight to the question.

"Who?"

"Who else dad!", he practically half yelled.

"Dont use that tone with me", Rick spat back, he really wasn't in the mood to deal with his son's sour mood. Although Carl was growing up he still acted childish most times.

Rick sighed; he has been doing that a lot lately. He knew what Carl was talking about, the only problem was what to tell him. He could lie but then there would be no benefiting from that, nor will the truth but he guessed either way Carl would find out from someone else, Rick met his son's gaze.

"No"

There it was, the silence was no longer peaceful but heavy with tension that hung around the two. A million things went through Carls head, trying to grip onto what his dad just told him. They both stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before the silence broke.

"He got away", was all Carl said, he didn't sound angry, disappointed or upset. He sounded as if he was in half monotone."and you got his people"

"They where abandoned"

"And Andrea"

Rick didn't respond, Carl took the hint.

"How can you let him get away!", Carl suddenly yelled, it took Rick off guard,"Andrea is dead and your doing nothing!"

"Carl calm down! What did you expect-", Rick was cut short by the loud metallic sound of the cell door being pulled open. Rick looked away from his son to see Glenn and Tyreese walk outside.

Rick looked back to his son only to see him walking away back to the office block."everything okay", Tyreese asked.

"Yeah"

"We heard Carl yell from inside, what was that about"

"Nothing", Rick said walking back to the cell block,"nothing for now"

* * *

><p><strong><span>okay I know this was kinda short but I've made plans and will be longer better chapters, I'll update soon.<span>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, The Governor.**

Silence...

That's all he hears anymore, silence.

Not comforting, no. This silence has something else to it, like when you here a noise in the dead of night and you go to investigate. The uncomfortable silence surrounding your body as you look around trying to find something, you don't know what it is but you know something might be out there.

No...

This felt different. It was more like he was the one that made the noise, to draw his enemy out into the open. Where he watches them look left and right for something, anything. He was the predator. The poor mindless person before him was his prey, but that wasn't exactly true. Where he sat was in the middle of nowhere watching with his one good eye; the flames that danced in his camp fire.

The Governor face remained blank of any emotion as he focused on his dark thoughts. Had he lost his own war? That was the only other question that he kept asking himself. The main thought that haunted him was the memory of what he'd don earlier today.

Their screams as they tried running, but nothing could stop a faster bullet from hitting their backs. Not even that brought out any emotion. He just stared blankly at the fire.

A biter snarled as it limped closer and closer to the fire; her yellow eyes and snapping jaw would strike fear into any normal person. The Governor didn't stir. Her lifeless grunts fell on deaf ears.

Walking straight into the fire, the biter was engulfed in flames. Collapsing to the ground the biter used its upper body strength and pulled itself closer to the Governor, his eyes looked passed it, still watching the flames.

BANG!

Martinez lowered his Ak-47, it was a clean shot right through the skull of the biter. He watched the Governor do nothing about the biter before, even now Martinez shook his head looking at the Governor. Without saying a word he headed back into his tent while the Governor continued to sit in front of the fire.

Morning came much to his dislike, the warm sunshine shining through the tiny holes of his tent. Zipping open his tent the Governor's skin was met by the frosty morning air signaling that winter was coming soon. Barely having time to adjust his eye to the morning light he noticed something was wrong, walking out to the middle of his camp he looked around for any signs of Martinez, Shrumpert and their vehicle.

Dropping his gaze to the ground a small chuckle emitted from his throat, not that anything was funny but rather from his current predicament. Now he was truly left with nothing, nobody, he was all alone.

His eyes wandered from the ground to the only thing left, an eight wheeled truck that was left after he and his men attacked the national guard. He remembered that day. The day when he benefited with more weapons, armed trucks and ammunition. How ironic; he had everything to win the war, he was going to win the war but yet he lost. Outsmarted by his enemy.

Now he most probably lost his town, Woodbury. Walking towards the truck he opened the door and searched the glove compartment, hearing the metal clanging of keys he pulled it out and started the truck. The truck roared to life as it accelerated off the dirt and onto the road towards Woodbury.

Mind focused on one thing during the entire drive, it was like time flew by when he reached the gates of Woodbury. The Governors grip tightened on the steering wheel and his foot floored the accelerator. At that moment time seemed to slow down as he drove right through the gates. A small boom sound was made as soon as the truck made contact with the gate, the torn down gate sent pieces of debris into the air.

The truck didn't stop there, crashing through several solar panels and plants that stood on paving separating the left and right streets. The truck finally stopped when it was rammed into one of woodbury's buildings, Tim's ice cream shop. The wall demolished and the truck destroyed everything until it hit the back wall.

The Governor jolted forward almost hitting his head against the wheel. Slowly looking back up he saw the smoke rising from the bonnet. It seemed stupid to waste a vehicle like this, but he had his reasons especially for ramming it through this specific building. This building is where they kept their food supply, it wasn't the only building but it was where they kept about seventy percent of it.

Opening the door his feet landed on the ground with several crunches from the different types of food now littering what was left of the store. There was no was nobody left in Woodbury, the Governor knew that all too well. And there was no way he was going to let anyone take the supplies they had. On the ride here he divided on how he was going to do that, he was going to burn the entire fucking town.

* * *

><p>Slash!<p>

"You okay", Ricks voice of concern asked Maggie.

"yeah, I'm good", she replied, pulling her machete out of another walkers skull.

They had been in the tombs for a good fifteen minutes or so with their new volunteers close by. As predicted the tombs weren't full of walkers, their where just one or two around every corner, but manageable.

"How about you"

"I didn't kill it", Rick replied with a small chuckle.

"But otherwise, how's Carl"

"I'm fine I guess, but I'd say otherwise for Carl. He kind of blew off on me", Rick didn't think Carl yelled that loud outside the cell block.

"I heard", she replied as they rounded another corner,"what blew him off"

Rick sighed,"I dunno, he has been a ticking time bomb ever since yesterday. Just didn't expect him to ask me so quickly"

"Ask you what"

"If the Governor was dead", the conversation took a pause as a walker shuffled towards them. Maggie raised her machete but Rick held his hand out. "I got this", stepping closer to the walker Rick raised his own weapon, the axe he mainly used. Gripping the handle tightly he drew it back. The walker grunted as it got closer, with one quick lash Rick decapitated the walker, the head still grunted and snapped its jaw at him.

"I take it your mad too", Maggie said. Swinging the axe downwards Rick ended the walker once and for all. Pulling the axe out he turned back to her.

"Not at Carl", he said, continuing their walk,"we went out to finally end the Governor, instead I got too focused on saving his people"

"Rick", Maggie said in half shock,"would you rather have left them, you did the right thing"

"Maybe, but the Governor is still out there-who knows doing what, I can see where Carl's coming from"

"I can too but it doesn't matter now Rick", they both stopped and Maggie continued,"he lost, he has nothing. Those people you brought here would've still followed him. Who knows what would've happened if you didn't bring them back"

Rick nodded, he knew Maggie was right, but Carl also had a point. The Governor is still alive and that means he's a threat."your right"

"We'll get the Governor sooner or later", and with that they continued clearing the tombs.

* * *

><p>Blazing flames rose from the smallest to the tallest buildings of Woodbury. The fires roared with life consuming everything in its path, not one building stood that wasn't burning. The dead came through the dismantled gate and into the burning town, all of them moaning from starvation, searching for something to devour.<p>

They all limped ahead, failing to see the figure standing near a white building watching them pass by. The Governor watched as his town burned to the ground, his whole life was built around this town. Now it's nothing but more bad memories. His one eye watched the biters avoid him, the feeling of the dead not seeing him made him feel just like one of them. Dead, nothing but a corpse limping around chasing the living.

Is this what it has come to? Is it now truly over?

...no

A small voice echoed within his head.

This isn't over yet, I don't need an army to win the war. An idea came to his head. A sly smirk made its way to his face, he knew exactly how he was going to win this war.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Another chapter, I might have the next one up by tomorrow, review or whatever pls, thnx<span>**


	4. Chapter 4, hiding in the shadows

**chapter 4, hiding in the shadows.**

"Excuse me"

Carol Peletier looked down at a small girl with golden blonde hair, her chubby face made her look so innocent to Carol. Carol smiled and kneeled down at the girl,"yes sweetheart"

"Do you have water here", the question was simple and straight. It wouldn't be good if they didn't have water here at the prison, there was a river running along the right side of the prison. Rick had an idea of somehow getting the river water flowing into the prison, it would take time to figure something out but still a good idea. That way they wouldn't have to leave the prison gates to get water.

There where a few a few water bottles in the cafeteria that Carol knew of, but with all the people wandering around it would be tough to maneuver in, she thought about the blue barrel outside the block that they filled with river water a few days before.

"Yes we do, come I'll get you some", Carol got up and held out her hand. She froze at that familiar moment when her motherly instincts kicked in. No, this was not her daughter. Thankfully she knows how to handle little girls. The girl took her hand and was lead through the crowd."what's your name"

"Mika", the girl said gleefully,"my sister is Lizzie"

"Mika", Carol repeated the name, it suited her."that's a pretty name"

"Thanks", Carol slid open the block door and they walked out. The outside was quieter than inside the cellblock, it felt so unnatural to hear so many voices inside the prison. It was going to take some time getting use to them all,"so Mika, is your sister with your parent", Carol didn't know if one or both her parents where dead so she decided not to name specifics.

"She's with my dad"

Dad, good her father was alive. Looking ahead Carol saw someone she didn't expect to see outside. Beth Greene was pacing back and forth with baby Judith Grimes in her arms. Carol couldn't hold back a smile at the sight.

When Beth finally noticed her and the little girl walking towards the water barrel, she followed them."hi Carol", she greeted also showing her small smile. Beth looked down at the little girl with blonde hair almost similar to her own,"hi, I'm Beth"

"Hi", the little girl greeted back.

"This is Mika", Carol filled Beth in,"she just wanted some water"

"Don't we have bottles inside?"

Carol nodded grabbing a styrofoam cup next to the barrel and began to pour some water,"I thought I could use some air"

"Same here. Well that and Judith didn't like all the noise inside", Beth explained.

"I know how she feels, it's going to take time to get use to it again", Carol closed the water and gave the cup to Mike,"go find your dad, I don't want him to worry"

"Okay", Mika nodded hurriedly,"thank you", she said going back into the prison. Carol watched the girl go safely inside the prison. Not that the girl was in any danger-but still making sure.

"She seems nice"

Carol chuckled,"she's small and innocent, they're all like that"

"Not all of them. My friend in high school had a little brother, and he wasn't like her at all, he was always so mean to everyone"

"Maybe it was the way his parents raised him, not who they where on the inside", Carol remembered some of the mothers from her daughters pre school, how different their parenting skills where. Truly she never knew if they where better or worse for the way their kids would grow up. Even now she wonders for Rick and Carl...there has been a lot of tension between them lately. This morning even, she heard Rick and his son arguing from outside the prison walls.

"Still...", Beth continued,"I'd still prefer Mika"

"Just because she's sweet and innocent doesn't mean it's a good thing", her thoughts trailing back to her own daughter, she was a sweet and innocent girl. That didn't matter in this world,"it puts you in danger"

"That can't be true"

"Well think about it like this. Instead of Rick, we had someone like Mika as a leader. How would the war have ended if we didn't do what we did-or didn't go to get Maggie and Glenn back"

"Oh", Beth said seeing Carol's point.

"I think we should get back inside"

"Is something wrong?"

Beth watched Carol look beyond the fence, her eyes scanning everywhere as if searching for something specific.

"I hope not", she replied giving Beth a slight push to get going. Carol didn't want to seem rude or worry Beth, but she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Letting Beth walk ahead Carol glanced one last time behind her, beyond the fences into the forest brush.

Carl Grimes watched Carol once again look out to the fences, she stood like that for a while just looking, that's it just looking. Carl watched her finally leave back into the cell block. What was she looking at? Carl walked to the upper fence separating the field from the prison. His blue eyes trying to find what she was looking at. All he could see where a few walkers piling onto the fence, shrugging he walked back back to where he came from.

* * *

><p>"You got it"<p>

"Yeah I got it", Rick watched as another walker body was tossed over the top railing to the ground below. All the walkers where taken care of in this block, now they where removing the body's as Maggie and a few other volunteers cleared the rest of the tombs.

"Hey Tom!", someone called from above,"check get up here and help me"

"I'll be there in a sec", the man named tom called back. He began walking when he noticed a single cell with a blanket covering the entrance. Looking at it he didn't think it should be up. He grabbed the bottom and began tugging.

"Graaarg"

Rotten hands grabbed him through the poor fabric. Tom screamed in pain and was wrestled to the ground, his head bounced off the solid ground and screams filled his ringing ears. The weight was suddenly pulled off him as Rick pulled it off him and onto the ground, raising his axe he struck the head like shape in the sheet, all the walkers movement stopped.

"Oh my god!"

Rick turned his heard 'round to see what was happening. Their where people circling Tom. Thinking fast Rick got to his feet and pushed his way to Tom, that's when he saw it. Red crimson liquid leaking out of a fresh wound."it's not a bite!", he cried.

"Give me a belt!", Rick demanded, he saw the look of horror in Tom's eyes.

"Wha-I'm not bitten!", he repeated.

"Did it grab your arm here!", the man didn't seem to register that you don't just turn from bites. Rick grabbed a belt from a guy name Isaac.

"I-I don't know", he stuttered, his right arm continued to bleed as Rick right ended the belt."w-wait what are y-you doing!", Tom tugged his arm away.

"Look", Rick said getting his attention,"we don't have a lot of time, just hold still". Rick grabbed his arm with one hand and raised his axe with the other. Rick briefly glanced into the man's eyes, but before he could say anything Rick dropped the axe with all his strength.

A blood curdling scream was heard before complete silence,"he's dead!", someone yelled.

"No he's passed out", Rick reassured,"someone grab his feet we need to get him back to C block"

* * *

><p>Herschel was getting the people waiting as comfy as possible when it happened, Rick and another man came rushing through into the block carrying a still body,"Herschel!", Rick called.<p>

"Rick, What happened!"

Rick didn't answer immediately, he followed him as they moved into the nearest empty cell, putting the man on the bed gently as possible,"he was bit", Rick quickly explained, and needed no further explanation as Herschel could tell what needed to be done. He was a bite victim before.

"I need something to clean the wound, and bandages"

"Alright"

"No Rick", Hershel stopped him,"you've done enough, I haven't seen Carl at all today, why don't you go find him", and just like that Rick was kicked out the cell. Looking around he could see the worry and fear in the people's eyes.

"There's been an accident, but he'll be fine", Rick tried his best sounding like everything was okay, but was it? Nothing was for certain. Some nodded, some just didn't do anything, but it was a lot more quiet. With all that had to be said he took Herschel's advise and went to go check on Carl.

Carl had now officially walked around the entire prison, he's been doing this for a while now just wanting to avoid everyone. No doubt he was still mad about this morning. He was walking along the fence when he saw his dad approach. Carl scowled and looked away, focussing on the walkers snarling at him from the fence. His fathers footsteps stopped and Carl felt his shadow over him.

Rick didn't say anything, instead he turned to watch the walkers Carl found interest in. Nothing was said. The walkers where the only ones making any vocal communication.

Carl side glanced at his father, trying to figure out his game. Why wasn't he saying anything? Did he just honestly come here to watch walkers? Even Carl wasn't really watching the walkers, he only did it to avoid the usual conversation, Carl got frustrated and huffed,"well?"

Rick briefly looked at his son,"well what?"

"Aren't you going to say something"

Rick considered it, but decided against it,"nah"

Carl was utterly confused now,"Then why are you here instead of with those people?"

"Just came to check on you"

"Is that it?"

"If you want me to talk I'll talk", Rick told his son, continuing to watch the walkers. Carl did expect his dad to come and talk like he usually does, but he didn't want to say anything.. Carl didn't say anything else but Rick noticed the sideways glances expecting him to talk. And talk he did,"there was an accident down in one of the blocks"

"Someone dead"

"No, he got scratched", Rick expected Carls response and added,"I took care of it"

"Did you kill him"

"No, he's going to be fine"

"You should've", Carl spat.

"Is that what you would do Carl...kill an innocent man", Rick narrowed his gaze on his cold son, Carl's attitude was really starting to get on his nerves."okay, say if we killed the person that got scratched, but it wasn't anyone from Woodbury. What if it was Daryl, Beth-or Judith", that got a response.

"It's different!"

"How Carl", Rick kneeled to his level,"look at me in the eye and explain how"

"Because they attacked us dad! The Governor came with his people to kill us-and you-you just let them into our home-where our family is!", There was a sudden silence. Carl and racked stared at each other,"and their not family"

"Your right Carl", wait-what? Was he actually agreeing with him,"their not family". Rick never let his gaze down,"they'll never be as close as we are", Carl understood that by 'we' he meant Daryl, Carol, Beth, Herschel, Maggie, Glenn and Judith,"but...", Rick continued,"their with us now. We're not to far gone to not give people a chance"

"Did you give the Gover-"

"I think this conversation is over", Rick cut him off,"I don't want to hear anymore of that out of your mouth understand", Rick didn't really care what Carl had to say so he continued,"since your doing nothing but looking at walkers, you can take over watching you sister for a while. You don't take her anywhere outside the cell block, understood"

Carl slowly nodded.

"Good. The tombs still need clearing so that's where I'll be, if you need something Carol or Beth could help until I get back", Rick was about to leave but stopped himself, looking back at Carl he patted his son's shoulder,"I know your mad now, but you'll get used to them"

Carl watched him walk away. Was he right? How could he get used to something like this. Deciding to not to anger himself anymore he focused on his current task. He was looking forward to being with Judith, for some odd reason whenever he was around her all his bitterness and worries vanished for a little while. That's why he was mostly worried, he didn't trust these people around her.

He only made it a few steps forward when he stopped moving all together. An uncomfortable chill ran up Carl's spine throughout his whole body. His icy blue eyes looked over his shoulder, he didn't know why but he felt like he was being watched. Nothing but walkers he could see, maybe it was nothing. Shrugging Carl started walking again.

His eyes failed to notice one eye watching from the shadowy brush, a sick grin crossed his features. The boy felt his presence but didn't even know he really was being watched. A thought crossed his mind while he watched Rick talk to this boy he could only guess was his son, and now all he had to do was plan it all out.


	5. Chapter 5, The Seeker

**Chapter 5, The Seeker.**

Crickets chirped in the closure of darkness, the nightly breeze made the leaves on trees dance in the night air. It was a beautiful night. The stars shone brightly from the heavens and the night was full of life. An owl hooting in the distance, it's head turning in full circles in search for something to eat. The walkers where nowhere to be seen on this beautiful night, and that was a blessing.

But is it? In this world now the boy thing you think about is killing and surviving the walking dead, but it's easy to forget that they're not the biggest of problems.

A far away scream.

Bang!

Silence. The night life fell into silence, the crickets no longer chirped and the owl looked in one direction. Slowly the chirping of the crickets returned only to be silenced again.

Another scream, this one different.

Bang!

Giant wings spread wide and the owl flapped itself into the sky. A gasp as light brown eyes darted upwards to the sound of those majestic wings, it quickly faded away into silence. A sigh of temporary relief the light brown eyes fell back down to the dirt, those same eyes looked into a small puddle of water, the moon casting enough reflection through the trees to make out her appearance.

She was a young woman, possibly in her twenties. Her dirty ragged clothing covered in dirt almost matching her dirty brown hair tied in a 'pony' as her friends called it before. Her grey top almost matching the moons glow while her pants where also brown.

Another blood-curdling scream made her jump, the screams seemed so much closer now. Breathing heavily she remained crouched, she instinctively lowered as two more shots rang through the air.

Bang! Bang!

Yes, even the shots where much closer. She put her hands over her mouth. Thoughts of what was happening to the people she knew made her more and more anxious to know what was happening, especially to one specific person. Uncovering her mouth she took a a crouched step forward, shifting all her weight to the other leg to reduce noise. One step at a time she made her way closer to where the screams came from.

Her ears open for any familiar sounds. How could this have happened-how did this happen? How did they get into the compound? She had so many questions on her mind that she fevered may never be answered. Her breath hitched and her body froze. Laughter. She could here them laughing, but at what? She knows that whatever it is, it was always cruel.

The closer she got the more she heard. She heard more laughter and voices, some of the voices where pleading, pleading for..their life. There was only laughter and screams,"oh god", she managed to find her voice in a hushed whisper,"what's happening"

Carefully she pushed aside a few leaves from the bush in front of her, and she could see it all. Through the compound fence ahead she could see and hear the roars of the flaming buildings, fire covered the once usable vehicles and several silhouettes surrounding people she recognized by the sounds of their screams and pleads. She wanted to just-just help them, but she knew better. What could she do? Everything thing she could think of had huge risks, ones that either would get her capture or killed. Honestly she would prefer death rather than getting captured by these...to put it bluntly, mad men.

Moving quickly she found herself against the fence behind one of the compound's buildings, quickly looking to her left she was relieved to see the creepers piling further along the fences. No doubt the fires will draw more of them so she had to do this quick. Moving aside a wooden crate lid reviled a crawl space, she and one other person knew about this crawl space leading in and out of the camp.

It was a bit of a tight squeeze getting into the hole but once you where in it became easier, there was more room but you still had to crawl. Pulling herself along until she saw the wooden floor above her head, the orange glow light her face as she peaked through the small gaps in the flooring. The smell of smoke became overwhelming at that point. Unable to hold back she coughed, she coughed again trying to draw in more air.

"Hey", she cupped her hand over her mouth,"did you hear that", the male voice was above her head, she lowered herself just in case. The orange lines went black as someone's shadow went past.

"Hear what", came another masculine voice. She cursed n her head, someone heard her. The above floor creaked under pressure and she took her cue to carry n moving, listening to the voices as she moved.

"I thought I heard somethin'"

"Probably in your head"

"Nah man, this is different. It sounded like it came from this room"

"Shit-head there's nothing left n this room! It's all in your head"

"You better watch your mouth asshole"

A giant thud made the dust on the floorboard fall on the girl, her heart pounded against her chest.

"You son of-umf"

The floor jumped as the two men above continued to fight, the girl used both her hands to quickly pull herself to the next room, ahead she could see her way out. Turning her body around she pressed both her hands against the wood, pressing slightly it opened and she slid it off to the side. Climbing out the hole she allowed herself to stretch before putting the loose wooden square back into place.

"Fuck you!", she heard the two men still fighting in the other room. The door separating the two rooms was kicked down so this was going to be harder. Yes she knew what she was doing was suicide, but there was something she had to know. Tip toeing toward the doorframe she peaked her head around the corner watching the two men fight.

"Hey! What are you two doing!", she heard someone yell from another room. Almost immediately the two men got to their feet. She could now see them more clearly. Both their mouth's and noses where covered in what looked like to her, a scarf. The rest of their clothing seemed unimportant, just that they covered their faces.

"We where-"

"I don't want to hear it! Get your asses out here and do something useful for once", the unseen man said. Both men left. Sighing in relief she headed over to where the two men left, peaking her head around the corner she just saw the men take a left turn. Carefully she made her way to where the men left, but instead of a left she went right. At the far end was another kicked down door that lead back outside. Rushing out she hid near some barrels.

Looking over she could see the shadowed backsides of the several men shouting and laughing at people's pain, the people she knew. The world was cruel. Yes it was men doing this but these men wouldn't even been here if the world hadn't gone to shit. Taking her cue she snuck across to the small wall that separated the walking area from the parking lot. The few vehicles that they kept there weren't damaged.

Maybe their taking them for themselves, she thought once she was behind the wall used as cover. Luckily none of the men where near-

"This ones full"

Another masked man appeared before her, eyes looking at the vehicle one car ahead of her. She threw herself behind the nearest car.

"And in good shape"

The same man spoke, if he hadn't been looking at the ahead car's condition, she would've been caught. Carefully lowering to her stomach she could see the mans shoes, and also someone else's.

"They're all in good shape, and the tanks are full"

"Guess we hit the jackpot"

"Let's check what's in the trunk", the four feet moved toward the back of the other car. The girl raised herself up slightly and looked through the windows. Both the men's heads where hidden behind the trunk lid, she had no idea what the specific name for it was so she always called it a lid. Moving to the front of the car.

"Imma check the bonnet in case they didn't remove the battery"

She cursed under her breath. The sound of boots getting closer she had to think fast. Grabbing the nearest stone she hoped for the best and tossed it over the car. It collided with something metal by the sounds of it.

Clang!

"What was that"

"It came from over there"

The footsteps grew lighter as they moved away. Keeping low she made a mad dash towards the next building side ladder. She glanced behind her making sure it was clear before she started to climb. The ladder was warm due to the fire escaping the buildings windows, they where to wide apart to actually burn her. With the last pull she found herself on the roof, now she could have a clear view of what was going on. And to hopefully not see the one person she prayed got out of the compound.

As she got closer to the edge, she kept on her stomach just in case someone where to look up here. Although unlikely it was still a possibility. Looking over the edge she saw everything. All the people where masked with scarves, bandanas and others, except for the people she knew. There where so many of them...

Her eyes landed on the stage they had built to do announcements. The masked men held their guns to the heads of Jcob, Malic and Sindey. They where the ones trained medically before the dead started to rise. And the last person on the stage want someone she knew...but something seemed different about him from the other masked men.

He paced back and forth in front of the people she knew. His face was covered with dark shaded red scarf and he wore sunglasses over his eyes, there was no sun or anything bright besides the fire so the glasses was probably overdoing it a little to keep his identity hidden.

He finally stopped pacing and faced his men, with a single nod they raised their rifles. Shots filled the air along with cheers.

"Bring up the last prisoner", the masked leaders voice was loud to hear over the other noises, it was muffled from the scarf but still carried out with purpose and determination to be heard. His mouth twitched into a smirk under his scarf as the last prisoner was pulled on stage, pushing her to her knees.

Kneeling in front of her he pulled off the bag, his eyes staring into her own."hello Alice", his voice was dark and his words stung with venom. He stood back up and paced again,"five days", he began,"five fucking days you had me chasin' a ghost trail. I must admit I never would have found you if I wasn't as smart as you Alice, you made a mistake in leading me off you trail. Honestly, how stupid do you think I am to not notice your little tricks", the woman matched an icy cold stare into the shades."not talking...-sigh-oh well, I might as well get you out the way so I can find the rest of you"

"What makes you think there's more", the woman named Alice finally spoke,"or are you having a hard time seeing us all under those shades Miller-umf", the masked man now know as Miller grabbed Alice's face, and pulled her closer.

"You better watch what you say sweetheart", his voice spilling out venom,"you'll call me the Seeker just like the rest of my people or I'll put a bullet in your head"

Alice chuckled,"you think your threats scare me Miller, your going to kill me anyway"

"True", the Seeker laughed, Alice was always smart with her come-backs,"oh well, I guess I'll save the punishment for your sister, how's that sound?"

Alice scowled. Thankfully her sister Juno hadn't been found, she only hopes she's safe but far from here,"fuck you"

"No, your the one that's fucked Alice. You said it yourself",he chuckled,"guess your not as smart as I thought". The Seeker stood and grabbed his pistol; a desert eagle from his holster and pressed it against her head,"use this time to say your last clever word, Alice". Alice closed her eyes, her only thoughts revolved around her sister Juno. Juno was just like her, innocent on the outside but smart and brave on the inside. Opening her eyes, she looked at the moon above and smiled.

"Love you sis", with that said the Seeker pulled the trigger.

BLAM!

The girl on the rooftop couldn't stop the tears no longer,"No!", she screamed in agony.

Multiple heads from below shot up and saw the figure on the roof. The Seeker saw the figure and realized who it was, Juno, a sickening smile formed under his mask at the sight of her.

"Up there!"

"Shoot at it!"

Multiple men yelled while drawing their rifles. Juno flung herself back at bullets flew past her. The tears didn't stop as she ran to the other side of the rooftop. She knew they would be climbing the ladder soon so she couldn't climb dow,n so with one big leap she jumped off the roof and over the fence.

She mis-judged her landing and landed hard on her left leg, she screamed in pain as her leg twisted. Drawing in a quick breath she ducked as bullets hit the dirt and plants.

"She's over there!"

Deciding she would rather live through the pain, Juno picked herself up and headed towards the forest limping as fast as she could go. A sob escaped her lips, her sister was killed, murdered. Moans of the dead began to fill her ears when she made it through some bushes. Ignoring them she continued to get as far away as possible, but she kept getting distracted over her sisters face. The man called Seeker would pay, she swore on this.

* * *

><p><strong><span>I curse the internet in my country, it's been down a couple of days so please excuse me for the chapters lateness. Anyway review and tell me if you like it. Next chapter will be about the prison so will update soon.<span>**


	6. Chapter 6, Winter is coming

**Chapter 6, Winter's Coming.**

Morning came too quickly for Rick's liking, it wasn't just the time of day he decided to wake up but rather from Judith's cries for attention. Rubbing his eyes he swung his legs over the side, his toes curled as his feet met the cool concrete floor. The cold morning air didn't affect Rick nor did he really pay attention to it. He was still not fully awake yet but his body moved willingly.

Judith continued to wail as Rick reached down and picked Judith from her crib, holding her small body against his chest he walked out the cell he shared with Judith and his son. He often wondered as Judith gets older what would happen with the sleeping arrangements since the cells where originally made for two people. He figured Carl would want his own cell since he was going through some changes, he defiantly noticed Carl's voice slightly getting deeper. But he decided he wouldn't worry about this problem just yet.

Walking out the cell moving towards the small cafeteria he and his people set up when they moved into the prison, Rick grabbed a bottle of pre-made formula he made last night since he knew Judith would wake up at the earliest hour in the morning to be fed. Sitting himself on the nearest chair he plopped Judith on his lap while he fed her, her cries softened as she gulped down the formula, Rick smiled softly and whispered,"someone's hungry"

Judith's big blue eyes met his, those sweet spheres of innocence melting his soul.

"There's nothing quite like it Rick", Rick recognized Herschel's voice anywhere.

"Nothing quite like what?", he replied, his eyes never leaving his child.

"Waking up early hours of the morning to comfort your little girl", Herschel spoke, moving along with his crutches to where Rick sat."walking outside on the porch bouncing her gently", with some effort Herschel managed to lower himself down to the chair beside Rick.

Rick glanced at the elderly man,"sounds like you enjoyed waking up early"

Herschel chuckled,"memories like that put a smile on my face every day Rick, wether it's a bad or good day"

Rick nodded,"I'm not too sure about taking her outside. I know its safe-but it never stays safe for long. And who knows who might be watching"

"It'll get better Rick. The Governor has nothing left and it's only a matter of time before this place becomes our safety, a real place to call home. I see the look on your face when something goes wrong, but we always fix it"

"Not everything can be fixed. I can't tell you how many nights I stayed up wondering if I could've done more, keeping us safe- fed- or even being a better father", Rick sighed heavily,"Carl is still mad about me bringing back the Woodbury people"

"That doesn't make you a bad father Rick, just a better person"

"Did I do the right thing? What if these people are a mistake? For all I know they could still be loyal to the Governor and are waiting for the right moment to strike. I've already lost my wife Herschel, I can't live without Carl and Judith", his eyes once again looking down at the little girl gulping down the remaining formula.

"if these people where still with the Governor don't you think they would've attacked already. These people are unarmed Rick and its doubtful that they can handle a gun, these people has suffered like we all have. Yes not everybody stays themselves in this world, but listen to your own words, we're not too far gone and neither are other people. You need to learn to trust in others again, not just so you have to but for Carl and Judith's sake to", Rick nodded, his mind soaking in the information. Herschel was right, and yet when was he wrong, people do change in this world just like Shane did. The memory sent a shiver down his spine.

"Alright I'll give this a chance", Herschel was pleased to hear the change in a Ricks tone. He had seen this man go through hell and he still doesn't let it get to him, he took it rough just as any man would after his wife died, but he came back because he still had a duty towards his children. Who knows what would've happened if a Rick hadn't bounced back when the Governor kidnapped his daughter and Glenn, the closest thing he has to a son.

"Good", Herschel pulled himself off the chair and leaned into his crutches, moving toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Outside", he replied,"I need to check up on something", with that he left Rick to be alone with his daughter.

The outside air was refreshing, Herschel enjoyed mornings like this where the air was warm and the breeze cool. His gaze was immediately diverted to the dark clouds in the distance. It was no shock that he'd expect this kind of weather when it was so close to winter, hobbling down the stairs he made his way to a certain hunter who sat with a bow in his mouth while pulling back the string of his crossbow.

"Your up awful early", the old man commented, Daryl briefly glanced at him.

"Figured I'd be back before y'all woke up", Daryl removed the bow from his mouth and placed it in the crossbow.

"Going somewhere", it was more of a statement since he already knew Daryl was heading out.

"Saw a deer movin' around the bushes near the creek"

"I didn't know we where that low on food"

"We ain't", Daryl stood up and started moving toward the gate,"just need somethin' ta do", Herschel followed him to the gate as he opened it, they still couldn't access the field since the gates where still down so the top gate leading in the prison was the only thing keeping them separated from walkers now. Although the Governors people took care of the walkers and Glenn parked a car in front of the entrance, walkers still would find their way into the yard.

"While your out I'll discuss with Rick what needs to be done for a new gate, the walkers had just been cleared and now their finding their way back in"

"Maybe Michone can help out before she leaves", Hershel raised an eyebrow at this,"what makes you think she'll leave"

"Why would she stay? The Governor's still out there and Andrea's dead-"

"And she found comfort here"

"She ain't find comfort here", Daryl said sliding the gate closed behind him,"jus' good people"

"And that will bring her comfort", Herschel replied. Daryl shook his head as there was no wining against the old man. Instead he gave him a slight nod and began his descend through the main gate into the forest brush.

Herschel stuck but what he said. He honestly expected Daryl to know what he was talking about, he remembered when he first saw Daryl, he too was quiet and was tough enough to take anyone on. There is where he and Michone resembled and soon after, he found comfort with the group and made the right decisions when it came down to him and his brother. Merle was his blood brother but they all where family.

Merle had also changed; he thought as he hobbled along the fence, Compared to what he understood of Merle before he could honestly say that the Merle Dixon also cared, and he showed it with his life. Yes Merle could be a horrible bastard-but that's just how he is, and underneath it all was a good man protecting his little brother.

Dropping one of his crutches he used the other as leverage, lowering himself down into a kneeling position his hand gently touched the plant that grown just in between the fence, a strawberry shrub. He discovered this after the battle ended and the Governor retreated. His eyes inspected the shrub carefully, it hadn't developed any strawberry yet since winter was so near, but he had no doubt there would be some fresh strawberries to pick by spring.

His thoughts where interrupted by the roar of thunder in the distance, a winter storm was coming.

* * *

><p>Carl shot up from his bed, his eyes wide open dodging left from right. His heart pounded against his rib cage and he swore he could feel his bones rattling. His breathing was hard adding to the effect, he was dreaming of being in the woods with a deer, a big beautiful deer stood in front of him. It made him smile when it didn't run away as he moved forward, he was about to touch it when-<p>

Boom!

He jumped again looking out his cell up at the windows, he sighed in relief recognizing the rain clouds. It was thunder, thunder and nothing more. Sighing heavily he moved out his bed and put on some decent clothes.

The cell block was empty when Carl walked out, everyone was probably still asleep. All but the cell at the end. Carl could hear Maggie giggle, what they where doing he didn't know, Glenn probably tickled her, yeah that explains the giggling I guess, he thought on his way out.

"Mornin'", he heard the unmistakable voice of his father,"where you off to"

"Outside", he replied,"just want to see the weather", Carl avoided his fathers gaze as he moved toward the door.

"Carl stop", he heard his father say, he pretended that he never heard him and continued towards the door.

"Carl! Stop now!", Rick said louder and with more authority. Carl sighed and looked at him.

"We're still not done with our conversation from yesterday, and I want to talk before everyone wakes up", he said repositioning Judith in his arms.

Carl scowled on the inside but remained cool,"Kay", he grumbled sliding open the door and going outside. He instantly shivered at the cool wind that hit his skin, the sky ahead was dark, really dark. It looked like it was going to rain heavily. Carl groaned at the thought of having nowhere to hide from his father inside the prison. Now he had no choice but to talk to him unless he wanted to wait in the rain.

"Morning Carl", Herschel greeted hobbling towards the door,"you need something?"

"No, was just checking the weather", Herschel looked back at the dark clouds.

"Winter's coming", he said,"it's only going to get colder from here on out", he looked back to Carl and smiled,"and by the looks of it your not dressed for the occasion"

Carl looked at down at his clothes, he wore his favorite pale blue top with a paw on his chest and some cargo pants. He smiled at Herschel's words, Herschel always knew what to say to make him smile. He was like a grandfather to Carl."I have my jacket inside"

"And yet you come into the cold without it", he chuckled,"well I'm going inside before I freeze to death", he hobbled past Carl,"are you coming?"

"In a minute", he said walking in no specific direction. He just wanted to get away and think for a while before it starts raining, before he has to sit down forever while his father talks. _It was just so unfair_! Carl raged, _he never listens to what I have to say in the matter! He expects me to get used to those monsters living in the other cell block. I don't care what he says_, Carl decided with a scowl, _I'll always hate them._

Carl continued walking around the prison not paying attention to where he was actually going. _I'll show them, he continued, there wrong, they'll see I'm right I just have to figure out how ill show them-_

Carl stopped altogether and backed up. He stared in silence at the fence. Not really at the fence but rather at the gaping hole in the centre. Carl frowned at it, surely he would've noticed this by now. _How could I've missed this?_ I walked passed here yesterday and it-

Carls eyes widened in fear. No, he was certain there was no hole here yesterday. Without a second thought he spun his body around and bolted towards his cell block,"umf", the wind was knocked out of him as he collided with something behind him, his vision blurred as his head bounced of the hard concrete ground.

Carl forced his eyes open, his head spun and his vision was blurry. His eyes focused on a tall blurred figure that knelt before him. Everything seemed as grey as the clouds before blocks dots crept from the corner of his eyes. The last thing Carl knew was the flash of lightning, lighting up the Governors sick grin and the crash of thunder filling the sky.


End file.
